falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vor der eigenen Tür kehren
}} Vor der eigenen Tür kehren ist eine Nebenquest aus Fallout: New Vegas. Lösung Um die Quest zu starten, musss der Spieler mit Ranger Milo am RNK-Checkpoint südwestlich von Nelson reden. Er erhält einen kleinen Bonus auf die RNK-Beliebtheit, wenn er seinen Namen direkt am Anfang sagt, dann die Sprachherausforderung (25) besteht und Ranger Milo dann 24 Dosen Psycho anbietet. Milo ist zwar beeindruckt, nimmt die Dosen jedoch nicht an. Es gibt zwei Wege um die Quest zu erledigen: Entweder werden die Geiseln gerettet oder getötet. Um die Geiseln zu retten, müssen alle Legionsmitglieder eliminiert und die Geiseln dann befreit werden. Sobald sie von den Telefonmasten befreit werden, laufen sie zurück zu ihren Leuten. Um die Quest abzuschließen, muss der Spieler dann wieder mit Ranger Milo reden. Vereinfacht wird die Mission, wenn man sich mit einer Uniform der Legion in das Lager begibt oder alle Gegner aus der Ferne tötet. Wenn alle Geiseln getötet werden, kann es vorkommen, dass die Legion davon nichts mitbekommt. Auch dann muss Milo in einem Gespräch von dem Ausgang der Mission erfahren, um die Quest abzuschließen. Das Abschließen der Quest steigert die Beliebtheit bei der RNK und senkt die von Caesar's Legion, auch wenn alle Geiseln gerettet werden, ohne Legions-Rekruten zu töten. Wenn die Quest Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope bereits erledigt wurde, kann die Mission bei Ranger Milo direkt erledigt werden. Tagebucheinträge Infos * This quest provides 'history' with Boone (a requirement for his side quest). The player will gain one 'point' if they kill the hostages, and two 'points' if they rescue them. * After Milo says he is going to cover you Boone will say, "To hell with mercy killing; we're getting those men out alive!" * After rescuing the hostages, Boone will voice his opinion of the operation, stating that mercy killing is a "last resort". Because of this and the previous statement it is obvious why two history points are gained for saving the hostages. It's a very personal thing with Boone: you find out at the end that he'd felt compelled to shoot his own wife dead to save her from Legion slavery in a situation where he was alone and it was impossible to release her by attacking. (This is why he knows his wife is dead, but won't say how he knows.) * This quest and Restoring Hope can be done in any order, despite the obvious fact that the NCR, upon taking control of the town, should have released the hostages themselves. The NCR troops walking around Nelson seem oblivious to the three crucified men. If you released them while securing the town, speaking to Milo will be enough to activate and finish the quest. Likewise, Milo's quest only requires you to kill the Legion troops stationed in the open; the primary target for Restoring Hope, Dead Sea, resides in one of the buildings and does not need to be killed. Killing him results in not needing to do so later in Restoring Hope. * Don't forget to check a footlocker in the makeshift firing position where you meet Ranger Milo, as you can find two bricks of C-4 and a detonator. Hinter den Kulissen * Der Originaltitel der Quest, Back in your own Backyard, ist der Titel eins Liedes von Billie Holiday. en:Back in Your Own Backyard es:Respaldo en tu campamento ru:Вернуться домой Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests